dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fyrepit
"I took an oath to uphold the law. It don't matter if I have to shoot a gun, or blast fire from my hands. As long as justice was served, then it's been a good day for me." '' - Trevor Payne / Fyrepit'' Name: Trevor Payne Gender: Male Age: 32 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 205 lbs Hair: Black (originally, now bald) Eye Color: Brown Alignment: Justice League Midwest Powers: Fire/Ignition (Meta) Backstory Originally from Sycrause, NY, Trevor Payne was raised up in the care of his grandmother; his mother died in childbirth, and his father walked out on him at age 5. After he graduated from college with a law degree, he became a member of the Sycrause PD. On his last assignment before his transformation, he was assigned to stop a hostage situation in a nearby laboratory. The agressors were part of a local terrorist group called the Emperors of Anarchy. Their goal was to obtain an experimental fuel that was meant for substainable power; the Emperors would have used this fuel to power warheads. The brains behind the heist was Leonid Sodolewicz, one of the most notorious gangsters in the state. Payne had apprehended him 5 years ago, but he managed to get out early. As fate would have it, one of the hostages was his wife of 10 years, who was working as a technician there. Desperate, Payne tried to reason with Sodolewicz, asking him to let his wife go. Sodolewicz agreed...and let his friend kill her instead. Enraged, Payne blindly attacked the killer, knocking the substance out of his hands. The substance spilled onto a nearby surge protector, causing a massive explosion. He somehow made it out of the burning building...completely engulfed in flames. It took firefighters about an hour to put him out. When the finally did, he was unconscious. The SPD declared him dead; in actuality, they knew that Payne had made it. After waking up in a nearby hospital, both he and the doctors was amazed to find that not only was he still ALIVE, there was no damage to his skin. Upon further tests, the doctors found that part of the fuel's chemical properties somehow found their way into Payne's DNA. These properties greatly enhanced his metabolism, and granted him the power to control fire in many forms. Payne decided to use these powers to continue his job: fighting crime, starting with the terrorist group that killed his wife. After getting out of the hospital, he started to track down Sodolewicz. Police intel indicated that his new base of operations was near Metropolis. Following this intel, he managed to track the base down, and found himself face to face with Sodolewicz. By the time he was done, Sodolewicz had near-fatal burns, and his base was covered in flames. Finally at peace, Payne turned around to look at what he had done, when suddenly, he was swept up by a flash of red and blue. Soon he was taken far away from the building, and when he turned around... ...he saw a man with a big 'S' on his chest. Superman had apparently heard the explosion and sought out its source. When he found out Payne was the source, he realized that he was not dealing with a normal human being. Superman offer to take him to Metropolis PD, but Payne said that he could do that on his own, flying off like a rocket. When they arrived to the JLA Watchtower, Superman had Martian Manhunter run test on him. He saw that his test results identified him under the codename, "Fyrepit." He decided to take on this alias, and continue to fight crime. At first, he helped out with JLA missions from time to time. When he finally helped Superman stop Lex Luthor from taking over the Watchtower, he declined becoming a member of the Justice League, stating that he needed to go his own way. Powers Fyrepit, as his name suggests, has the ability to control and create fire in numerous ways. He can launch fireballs out of his hands, in single blasts, or in a lengthened stream. In hand to hand combat, he can heat up his hands to scald his opponents. He can heat up the air around him to create a thermal updraft, causing him to float. He is also capable of limited flight; he can heat up his feet enough, so that they erupt, acting as thrusters (a la Iron Man). Fyrepit also has an increased metabolism, by heating his body temperature to mend any wounds. In certain cases, his core temperature can increase to the point where his entire body can be engulfed in flames; any blow that lands on him will only hurt his opponent. He can also generate enough heat from his eyes to shoot beams from them. He can also summon a giant, flaming meteor, and bash enemies with it. Recently, he acquired another ability; he can now heat up the air around his enemies to cause them to catch fire. Costume At first, whenever he used his powers, he was in his civilian clothes. They would always end up in tatters after a battle. A few months later, he got the attention of the JLA through the Metropolis PD (Superman), and gave him a grey, form-fitting, fire-retardant suit. After proving himself to be a force for good, the JLA invited him to the watch tower, and he came up with the current flame theme design for his suit. Battle with Brother Eye Fyrepit has had to wear different suits for different purposes, usually when facing tougher enemies. The suit he wore during the OMAC pandemic was crafted with the aid of John Henry Irons (a.k.a. "Steel"), and came with extra armor plating, made of three layers of armor. It was originally created to disguise Fyrepit, so that he could sneak past. However, his "let's get 'em" attitude dashed any hopes of that. Battle with Bruno Mannheim In his first battle with Intergang, he was badly injured and his suit was rendered useless. His injuries had left him bedridden for several weeks. When he was finally walking, he had to scramble together a suit from the JLA vendors; he wound up with a antique chest-plate, some striped shorts (!), and fake devil wings for a cape. He successfully beat Mannheim and saved Batgirl from being killed. Tank Suit For missions where he is needed to draw attention away from his fellow soldiers, Fyrepit wears a more mechanized version of his suit. The suit has much more armor that that of his OMAC suit, but at the same time, it is also much heavier. His gloves give his fireblasts a wider spray radius, allowing him to spread his blaze with ease. Trivia *Fyrepit likes to be in the middle of the fight whenever possible. Although this usually works out, it has almost gotten him killed a couple of times. *As far as his personality goes, he can be somewhat of a cynic. He still carries a small amount of guilt for his wife's death. He believes that fighting crime will honor her memory. *Out of all the members of the Justice League Midwest, he seems to be the most powerful, technically making him the leader. *Although he is determined to stay off the villainous path, he doesn't lose sleep bending the rules a little (i.e. collecting the bounty of a villain, killing). *He is very protective of Cardinal, stating that she was like a little sister to her. Gallery fyrepit 2014.jpg|Fyrepit, coming back after the week-long HIVE moon base operation fyrepit's inferno.jpg|Fyrepit launches his hi-power "Inferno" attack, surrounding himself in his natural element fyrepit steelsuit.jpg|Fyrepit testing the prototype Steelworks Mark I suit chestplate Category:Fire Category:Heroes Category:Meta Category:Male